


Как кошка с собакой

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Джей-Джей всегда хотел завести животное и не мог, зато поддерживает приюты.





	Как кошка с собакой

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: ЖЖ и автору промпта
> 
> Bonne anniversaire, JJ!
> 
> Написано по промпту c дайри во славу Короля.  
Приют лубочный, ситуация аховая, оправдываюсь жанром флаффа. Сырник-Мину пришла из Patois (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5183263), потому что я не могу Пума, Тигр, вот это все, но оно здесь все равно не суть.

— Ладно, — сказал Юра. — Как Сырник поживает?  
— Нормально, — ответила Мила, скосив взгляд влево. — Нормально поживает. Что ей сделается?  
— Принеси ее! — потребовал Юра.  
— Юр, можно нет? Она мне не дается, цапнула вчера, вот, смотри. — Мила поднесла к камере оцарапанный палец.  
— И за дело небось, — отрезал Юра. — Не надо лезть, когда не просят.   
— Ты сам в своих словах противоречия не видишь? — проворчала Мила и потянулась вперед, подняла ноутбук, развернула камеру. Сырник, полуразвалившись в лучах солнца, подметала хвостом пол.  
— Мину! — воскликнул Джей-Джей.   
— Может, хватит притворяться, что ты не выговариваешь ее имя? — проворчал Юра.  
— Привет, Мину! — проигнорировал его Джей-Джей.

Кошка уставилась в камеру, села и громко мяукнула.

— Кыс-кыс-кыс, — позвала за кадром Мила. Сырник перевела взгляд на нее, тряхнула головой, встала на все четыре лапы и удалилась в коридор. — Блин, она меня ненавидит.  
— Не переживай, — мрачно произнес Юра. — Она нынче ненавидит всех, кроме Джей-Джея. Потому что он кормит ее тайком от меня, когда приезжает.  
— А что я могу сделать? — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Она же просит.  
— Тебе нельзя заводить домашних животных. — Лицо Милы снова появилось на экране.  
— А я и не завожу, — как-то напряженно произнес Джей-Джей. Юра вне поля зрения камеры положил ладонь ему на колено, погладил вверх по бедру и несильно сжал.   
— Что завтра будете делать? — спросила Мила.  
— Вечером к родителям, — ответил Джей-Джей. — А днем, ну. Найдем, чем заняться. 

Мила подмигнула и расхохоталась. Юра неодобрительно покачал головой. У него был подарок, у него были планы и на утро, и на вечер, он договорился с сестрой Джей-Джея. У него было все под контролем.

Мила начала что-то говорить, но тут у нее запищал домофон. 

— Ладно, ребята, — быстро произнесла она. — Труба зовет, бывайте.  
— Какая еще труба? — спросил Юра. — Мила?

Но Мила быстро помахала в камеру и отключилась. Юра поджал губы и произнес:

— Кто там у нее, а? Утро же раннее.   
— Может, доставка? — Предположил Джей-Джей. — Или клининг?  
— Почему ты никого не заводишь? — спросил Юра, не глядя на него. — Ты же любишь животных.   
— Мне же нельзя заводить. — Джей-Джей посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. — Закормлю до смерти.   
— Ой, не надо этой хуйни.  
— Ну, выходило как-то не с руки. Сначала Артур был маленький, потом Мэдди, а потом вроде хотели, но выяснилось, что у Мэдс куча аллергий, да и мы все время в разъездах, сложно это. А потом я съехал, ну, и опять та же история. Отдавать надо кому-то, когда уезжаешь.   
— А чего, — сказал Юра. — Я вон Милке отдаю или Гошке. В отель для животных можно, если совсем некуда.   
— Наверное, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Я просто как-то привык, что это недостижимая мечта.

Юра закрыл крышку ноутбука, повернулся к нему, сплел пальцы на коленях. 

— А ты собаку, наверное, хотел? — спросил он.   
— Ну, изначально, да. Но я всех животных люблю. Я ждал, — Джей-Джей придвинулся ближе, обвил рукой его плечи, — что однажды приду домой, а у меня на пороге сидит котенок. Или щенок. Но котенок вероятней. Ну, и у меня просто не будет выхода, придется взять его к себе.   
— Но этого не случилось.  
— Нет, конечно. Вряд ли бездомный котенок стал бы лезть в подъезд с домофоном, забираться на шестой этаж и сидеть именно под моей дверью.  
— Ага, — согласился Юра. — Вряд ли. — И привалился к его плечу.   
— Теперь, — произнес Джей-Джей каким-то странным голосом, — я просто спонсирую приют.   
— Какой приют? — Юра выпрямился, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ну, какой, обычный приют. Кошки, собаки. Есть даже змея. Может, мне змею завести? Есть же такие, которые едят раз в две недели?  
— В смысле деньги им даешь? — не отстал от него Юра.  
— Даю и прихожу иногда помогать. Редко есть время, но стараюсь не забывать их.   
— Почему я об этом первый раз слышу?  
— Не знаю. — Джей-Джей засиял белозубой улыбкой. — Ты не спрашивал. Если тебе интересно, можем сходить туда завтра.  
— То есть, — протянул Юра, — в твой день рождения мы сначала отправимся в приют, а потом к твоим родителям.   
— Ну, да.   
— Мы стали старыми.   
— Чушь! — заявил Джей-Джей и повалил его на кровать. 

***

— Джей-Джей! — Девушка с длинными, заплетенными в тяжелую косу волосами, бросила на стол очки и метнулась к ним. Белый пушистый шпиц метнулся за ней, обогнал, обнюхал Юрины ноги и пару раз звонко тявкнул.   
— Это он здоровается, — сообщила девушка. — Не бойтесь, он не укусит.   
— Я не боюсь, — ответил Юра, стараясь незаметно отодвинуться. Он, конечно, не боялся — просто всю жизнь смотрел на собак немного свысока, как и полагается человеку, у которого тотемное животное — кошка.   
— Привет, Энни, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Это мой друг Юрий.   
— Можно Юра, — добавил Юра. Энни широко улыбнулась, от чего в уголках ее глаз образовались морщинки.  
— О, я знаю, кто это. 

Ну знаешь и знаешь, зачем говорить, это как-то не по-канадски. Тем не менее, Юра улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что она не станет просить фото. Если она станет, он не откажет. В последнее время его отношение к публичности приобрело оттенок фатализма — он решил, что сам никому не расскажет о том, где проводит каникулы, но если это каким-то образом всплывет, не будет отпираться. Однако Энни ничего просить не стала — только в очередной раз заверила, что Бесси не кусается, это она просто играет, когда шпиц после долгих раздумий все-таки попытался цапнуть Юру за ногу. 

Джей-Джей с Энни принялись обсуждать каких-то собак, и Юра осторожно заглянул в помещение справа, увидел там решетки, чей-то мелькнувший хвост. Вообще-то у него имелся план. Он собирался уговорить Джей-Джея взять щенка. Джей-Джей явно хотел, чтобы его уговорили, разрешили, дали отмашку. А то все его препятствия какие-то надуманные — многие международные спортсмены держат животных, и вовсе не змей, которых надо кормить раз в две недели. Но щенков, как выяснилось чуть позже, в приюте не было. 

— Щенят быстро забирают, — сказала Энни. — Вот взрослых и больных к тому же никуда не пристроишь. 

В этот момент Юре захотелось найти здесь самую старую и больную собаку и забрать ее домой, но он стеснялся спросить об этом Энни. Энни куда-то исчезла вместе с Джей-Джеем, и Юра, уже неплохо освоившийся в небольшом, по сути, помещении приюта, прошел мимо вольеров, расположенных на улице. Как в зоопарке, право слово. Хотя, наверное, нельзя держать их на свободе, они могут сбежать или передраться. Огромный черный пес с оборванным ухом при виде Юры угрожающе гавкнул, сел у самой решетки, высунул розовый язык, а потом гавкнул еще раз. Может, и не угрожающе. Радостно, может. Юра остановился напротив — на расстоянии в пару метров. Пес поднял лапу и потолкал ей решетку.

— У меня нет ничего, — сообщил Юра. — И откуда я знаю, что тебе можно? И тебя уже кормили наверняка.

Пес гавкнул и потолкал решетку снова, задышал, раскрыв пасть и показывая острые зубы — впрочем, было похоже скорее на улыбку, чем на звериный оскал. Юра усмехнулся. Пес напоминал ему Джей-Джея. Тот тоже с виду казался грозным, и улыбался вот так по-звериному, и решетку толкал — ну, условную решетку. Юра подошел ближе — пес встал, покрутился на месте, помахал хвостом и в очередной раз гавкнул. 

— Да ты не страшный совсем, — сказал ему Юра. — Знаю я вас, таких. Только если ты так громко будешь лаять, тебя никто дома держать не захочет.   
— Юрочка, ты с кем тут разговариваешь? — спросил откуда-то из-за его спины Джей-Джей. Юра обернулся. Джей-Джей улыбался, от чего пластырь на его скуле собрался гармошкой.   
— Господи, что с тобой случилось?   
— Да мы там. — Джей-Джей заулыбался еще шире. — Не сошлись характерами. 

Джей-Джей не сошелся характерами с тощим белым котом. Кот был такой мелкий, что Юра поначалу принял его за кошку, но оказался не прав. 

— Новенький, — пояснила Энни. — Настоящий бандит. Джей-Джей меня уверял, что найдет к нему подход.   
— Животные меня любят, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Дай я еще раз попробую. Он просто не понял, что я с серьезными намерениями. 

Юра не удержался и фыркнул. Энни посмотрела на него вопросительно, и он покачал головой. Джей-Джей снова сунулся к клеткам, прихватив с собой какой-то корм, и вернулся с оцарапанной рукой, которую Энни невозмутимо обработала и заклеила. Юра тоже было сунулся, но кот его сразу же обшипел. Он хотел показать Джей-Джею черного пса с оборванным ухом, которого, как сообщила ему Энни, звали Лаки, но Джей-Джей вовсю выстраивал стратегию приручения непокорного кота, и Юра сначала помог вымыть меланхоличную полосатую кошку без одной лапы, потом обработал уши другой лекарством, отсортировал какие-то документы. Он еще дважды ходил проведать Лаки; наконец, осмелился, попросил Энни, и она пустила его в вольер. Лаки добрый, он не укусит. Да у тебя никто не укусит, подумал Юра, но Лаки действительно только радостно запрыгал и облизал ему лицо. Юра, не привыкший к подобному обращению и всегда, как огня, сторонившийся Витькиного Маккачина, который обожал подобные вещи, стерпел и потрепал его по загривку.

Он вернулся в кабинет Энни ближе к вечеру, когда наступило время ехать к Алану и Натали, смирившись с тем, что сегодня ничего не решится. Ну, и вообще, он рассчитывал на щенка — на что-то маленькое и пушистое, что еще можно воспитать так, чтобы оно не лезло облизывать все подряд. Кроме того, это было совершенно не его дело.

Джей-Джей сидел в кресле, а кот спал у него на коленях. Юра встал в дверном проеме, и Джей-Джей поднял на него сияющий взгляд.

— Юра, — сказал он. — Давай возьмем котика.   
— А я-то что, — ответил Юра, чувствуя нечто непонятное. — Я уеду в Питер все равно.  
— Иди сюда.

Юра подошел, протянул руку. Кот проснулся, дернулся, посмотрел возмущенно и, спрыгнув на пол, умчался в коридор. Ну вот, блин. Мину, то есть, тьфу ты, Сырник, любит Джей-Джея, и кот Джей-Джея тоже любит Джей-Джея, хотя казалось бы, должно же существовать хоть какое-то равновесие в природе. Джей-Джей обхватил его за пояс, потянул на себя. 

— Как его зовут? — спросил Юра.  
— Никак пока. Давай вместе придумаем.   
— Бандит, — сказал Юра. Джей-Джей сжал его крепче.

***

Джей-Джей позвонил родителям и сообщил, что сегодня мы не приедем, мы завели кота, да, ну, так получилось, давай завтра, мам, расскажу поподробней, ага, пока. Юра покосился в сторону выхода на улицу. Начинало темнеть. 

— А как же Лаки? — спросила Энни, когда Джей-Джей выключил мобильный.   
— Кто?  
— Да никто, — быстро произнес Юра и покраснел, но ему тут же стало стыдно. — Ну, то есть, это собака. Черная. Без уха одного.  
— Черная? — недоумевающе переспросил Джей-Джей. — Без уха?  
— В квартире сложно такого держать, конечно, — добавила Энни.   
— И это не моя квартира, — поспешно поддакнул Юра. И не мое дело. 

Лаки при виде Бандита замахал хвостом и залаял, но кот на руках у Джей-Джея не отреагировал на это никак, и Юра перевел дыхание. Видимо, к собакам он был терпимее, чем к людям. Ну, может и правильно. Собаки все-таки гораздо искренней. 

— Здорово, приятель, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Ты, значит, тоже идешь с нами?  
— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра. — Не сходи с ума. 

Лаки гавкнул и высунул язык. 

— Может, змею еще заберем? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра спрятал лицо в ладонях.


End file.
